je t'aimerai toujours
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: je ne vous dit rien... ;) Il est fini!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Je t'aimerais toujours.  
  
Je marche la tête baissée, entrain de pleurer. J'ai vu mon petit ami embrassait une fille qui est dans son équipe. Moi, maintenant, j'en ai plus.  
  
Je m'appelle Diva et j'ai 14 ans. Je joue au Beyblade depuis l'âge de 5 ans et mon spectre s'appelle LadyDragon. J'étais dans l'équipe des Liders.mais depuis ce que j'ai vu, je me suis retirée.je ne pouvait plus lui voir la face.  
  
Je marchais dans la rue et je me suis accrochée à quelqu'un, ce que m'a fait tomber. Il s'est retourné, m'a aidé à me lever et je l'ai vu. Il était beau. Les cheveux bleus avec des yeux rouges et une corps assez musclé.  
  
Moi, je suis parfaite, comme le disait le ''kossin machin bâtard'' qu'était mon p'tit ami. Tout le monde dit que mon teint et ma peau ressemble à une pêche (pourrie selon ma cousine qui est jalouse de moi.mais bon.), j'ai les cheveux mauves et le yeux d'une couleur bleu-violet. On dit que je suis la coqueluche du public seulement par mon apparence.(le public masculin, bien sûr!)  
  
En me relevant, ma toupie tombe. Le gars la ramasse et me demande :  
  
Es-tu dans l'équipe des Liders?  
  
Je l'étais mais je les ai quittés.  
  
On fait un match?  
  
D'accord!  
  
Hypervitesse!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je veux en finir tout de suite!!!  
  
Je vais t'aider.*je lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux* Attaque LadyDragon.Destruction!!!!!  
  
La toupie du gars sortit et s'immobilisa.  
  
Wow!!! Comment tu as fait ça????  
  
- C'est pas si simple. je combine 4 attaques en une seule.  
  
Je fais partie de l'équipe des Bladebrakers.  
  
Je le sais  
  
Veux-tu te joindre à nous? Max est parti rejoindre sa mère, qui est avec les All Stars.  
  
Oui, bien sûr!  
  
Il me serra la main et me regarda dans les yeux en me fesant un petit sourire. Je tomba sous son charme. 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Il m'emmena dans un hôtel qui était très chic. C'était là où il était logé.  
  
Les gars, j'ai trouvé la remplacente de Max!  
  
La remplacente? Hmmm.c'est une fille? demanda Rei en fesant des yeux.  
  
Voilà, elle s'appelle Diva et elle faisait partie des Liders  
  
Ah! Tu t'es fait renvoyer?* Tyson me regarde d'un air moqueur*  
  
Elle peut tous vous battre!* dit Kai en prenant ma défence*  
  
Ok, je veux voir ça!  
  
Les trois sont contre moi  
  
Hypervitesse!!!!!!!  
  
LadyDragon.Destruction!!!!  
  
Les trois toupies son hors combat.  
  
-*En me regardant avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts* Bienvenue dans l'équipe!!!  
  
Merci!  
  
Bon on va se couchait, demain grand match contre les White Tigers.  
  
Je dors avec vous?  
  
Mais oui! Dans la même chambre mais pas dans le même lit!  
  
Ouf!  
  
Houston, nous avons un problème!*dit Tyson* Comme Max est plus là, il nous manque un lit!!!  
  
Oh, c'est pas grave, je vais dormir sur le sol.  
  
Non, tu peux dormir avec moi.* dit Kai en regardant d'un autre côté*  
  
Vraiment?* Je regarde mes pieds en rougissant*  
  
Voilà, le problème est résolu.  
  
Je me couche et après c'est Kai.  
  
Durant la nuit, je me réveille et je pense. Et là, je sens quelque chose qui m'entoure sur la taille. Ceux sont les bras de Kai et s'il y aurait eu de la lumière, on aurait vu ma face d'un rouge tellement rouge.qu'on ne peut pas le décrire (! J'étais au paradis!!! En me réveillant ce matin, je vois que les gars se promènent dans la pièce en ne fesant rien du tout.  
  
Hmmm.les gars.je voudrais m'habiller  
  
OK  
  
Mais seule.  
  
Oh oui! S'cuse.  
  
Ils s'en vont et quand j'ai fini de m'habiller, Kai sort de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette sur la taille.  
  
Diva.  
  
Ouais  
  
Je voudrais te dire que.enfin.depuis que je t'ai vu hier jouer. euh.que je t'aime  
  
Oh Kai, moi aussi je t'aime  
  
Pour de vrai?  
  
Oui, tu es mon genre.* en lui passant la main dans les cheveux *  
  
On se rapproche pour s'embrasser quand on entend Tyson venir(il fait beaucoup de bruit en marchant, pauvres personnes qui logent en-dessous!)  
  
On se sépare, il faut aller combattre... 


	3. chapitre 3

On a battu les White Tigers sur les trois matchs. Les prochains.les All Stars.  
  
Kai et moi étions un peu timides depuis la déclaration. Maintenant, il dort sur le divan.  
  
Mais, un matin, les gars ont pas dit à Kai que j'étais dans la salle de bain et il est rentré quand moi j'en sortais. Quand on s'est vu.enfin, vous savez comment.on a rougi tout les deux et on a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
En marchant, j'ai vu Kai qui discutait avec Émily des All Stars. Sûrement pour apprendre leurs stratégies.  
  
Émily savait qu'ils n'auraient pas de chance de nous battre alors la seule solution, c'est de m'empêcher d'assister au match.  
  
En marchant dans le parc, j'ai vu qu'il restait 5 minutes avant le début de la compétition. Je me retourne et je vois Émily.  
  
Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Il ne t'aime pas!  
  
Comment tu sais que je l'aime?  
  
Ah! Secret!  
  
Oh toi.&%?*?$&%$&  
  
Il a dit qu'il a été dégouté de toi quand il t'as vue.enfin.  
  
Pas vrai! * j'allais pleurer *  
  
Oui et il m'a invitait à sortir même!  
  
Trompée 2 fois, non jamais! Je partit en courant dans le parc cet je m'écroula sur un banc en pleurant.  
  
(Comment Émily a su de l'incident? Les gars l'ont su et ils ont tout raconté!)  
  
Dans le Blade stadium.  
  
Est-ce qu'elle fait?  
  
Je sais pas  
  
Kai va voir émily  
  
Où est-t-elle?  
  
Qui ça?  
  
Tu sais qui! Allez, réponds!  
  
Je pense qu'elle est dans le parc.* elle a vu le feu dans les yeux de kai *  
  
Il demande un retardement de 30 minutes au match. Kai me retrouva dans le parc.  
  
Diva, est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Laisse-moi, tu ne m'aimes pas! Je te hais! Va-t-en!  
  
À c'est ça.  
  
Oui c'est ça!!!!!  
  
Émily t'a raconté des mensonges pour que tu n'assistes pas au match. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour gagner. Elle a peur de toi.  
  
Tu m'aimes vraiment?  
  
Si je t'aimais pas, est-ce que je ferais ça.  
  
Il me coucha sur l'herbe et m'embrassa passionnément .Ce fut le plus beau moment de ma vie.  
  
Quand on sépara nos lèvre, il me dit en murmurant dans mon oreille.  
  
je t'aimerais toujours.  
FIN 


End file.
